Angry Birds, Timon and Pumbaa to the Rescue Part 3
(Only Oscar9545 & Disneydude94 Edit this Page) Back at the house, Perry put on his hat, hop into the bucket and landed on the ground in his secret hideout. The computer screen was on when Major Monogram appears. Major Monogram: Agent P. We have a situation here. It appears when Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to no good and he decided to kidnap your owner, Phineas and his girlfriend, Isabella. Perry was shock when Dr. Doofenshmirtz had already kidnap Phineas and Isabella. He's worried that his cover will be blown. Major Monogram: I'm sorry about how you feel, but he's not alone, he's teaming up called the Green Pigs. King Pig is the leader of the pig who's in charge and I need you to sneak in the building without being spotted. Stop them and protect the kids. Good luck Agent P. Perry went to his hovercraft and lift off. "Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc." Meanwhile in his lair, the ship was landing and drop the cage. Phineas has been grab by robot claw to tie him up in the chair while he's struggeling and yelling. Phineas: LET ME GO YOU CREEP! Suddenly, he heard the laughing. He looked and saw Doofenshmirtz who's laughing at him. Phineas: YOU! Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Hello Phineas. You don't mind if you taking a seat. Phineas: WHER IS SHE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!!! Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Oh don't worry, if you want to see her again, well here she is. He show Isabella to Phineas and he remove the duck tape again and she began to speak. Phineas: ISABELLA! Isabella: PHINEAS! Dr. Doofenshmirtz: (laugh) How cute, wasn't it. You see I kidnap her while my friends kidnap you. Isn't that right boys? They looked and saw King Pig and his amry. They've shock that the Green Pigs is teaming up with him. Green Pigs: (laugh) Dr. Doofenshmirtz: That's right. It is I who hired them is to team up with me so that's why I kidnap you two. Now you're gonna do everything I say 'cause if you don't, then I'll throw you two back in the cage. Take your pick. Phineas: I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU! Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Fine, have it your way. Your highness, would you mind King Pig: Throw them back into the cage (oink with pig mode). The pigs untie them and throw them back into the cage. They locked the door while Phineas lift Isabella up. Phineas: Isabella are you okay. Isabella: I'm fine. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: And now since I don't need you then they'll have to help me instead. I call it... The Destruct-Inator! It's when I summon all the villains to capture all people as soon as they'll be my slave and I will be the Emperor of Tri-State Area! Isabella: YOU WON'T GET AWAY FOR THIS! YOU'LL JUST WAIT UNTIL OUR FRIENDS WAS HERE! Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Oh really. But I'm afraid that your friends were already too late. By the time I'm finish with them, you two will be joining your friends as my prisoner. (laugh) The pig's laughing with him until they left leaving Phineas and Isabella alone in the cage. She give him a hug. Isabella: Phineas. I'm so glad you're here. I was so worried about you. Phineas: I know Isabella. I'm so worried about you too. Why didn't you tell me when you've been kidnap for the first time. Isabella: Ok, before he kidnap me twice, last weekends when Timon and I are walking outside while you, Ferb, and Pumbaa stays home. Then it happens when the beam start to straight to us and we've been kidnap and send us away until we land in the cage where we regonize him. The reason why he wants me because he's trying to get rid of the Fireside Girls. He was about to get rid of them, but Timon use his key to unlock the door, he punch him, he recue me and then we went home safely. Phineas: I'm sorry to hear that when he kidnaps you both. Isabella: It's not that Phineas. This all my fault. I should've let that happen when he tries to kidnap me twice. (sniff) I'm so sorry Phineas. I'm so scared. She burst out to tears until he gave her a hug Phineas: It's not your fault Isabella. There's no need to be afraid of and I don't want to loose you. Isabella: (sniff) I love you Phineas. Phineas: (sniff) I love you too Isabella. Meanwhile back outside, Timon and Pumbaa trying to find Phineas and Isabella, but they aren't here. Timon: It's too hard to find them in Danville. They could be here anywhere. Suddenly, there was a beep sound. Pumbaa: Did you hear that? Timon: My communicator. He put out his communicator to turn it on when Major Monogram appeared. Major Monogram: Sorry to bother you Agent T and P, but I have a message for you two. Timon: What is it? Major Monogram: I hate to say this, but I'm afraid that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has already kidnap Phineas and Isabella. Both: WHAT! Timon and Pumbaa has been shocked when Phineas and Isabella has been kidnap by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Major Monogram: I'm sorry boys. That's why he wants revenge. Timon: I don't understand! I thought Ferb told us that Phineas and Isabella went on their dates. Major Monogram: It's not that, Ferb has been asleep while someone erase his memory before he wokes up and they didn't went on their dates. Pumbaa: I thought he remembers us? Major Monogram: He did remember you except the problem is that he doesn't remeber what happen to the kids. Timon: Yeah, that's what we just says. We looked everywhere around the town and telling Baljeet, Buford, The Fireside Girls and the whole other people in this town. Why did he kidnap her again? Pumbaa: What? Major Monogram: Well, the reason why he kidnap her twice because he wants revenge on you since last time. He kidnap you both until you rescue the girl to get her out of here. Pumbaa: You rescue her? Timon: Yes, yes I did. Major Monogram: Don't forget, he's not alone. He's teaming with the Green Pigs who hires them. Timon: GREEN PIGS! You mean those pigs who tries to steal the eggs! Major Monogram: Yes, as the matter of fact, you two are going to rescue them like the same you did. Pumbaa: Wait! I think I know who can help us? The Angry Birds. Major Monogram: Angry Birds? Timon: Yeah. They're friends of ours since last weekends when we help the birds is to stop the pigs for stealing the eggs. Major Monogram: Ok then, you know what to do. Find the Angry Birds, stop Doofenshmirtz and the Green Pigs, and save Phineas and Isabella. Good luck Agent T and P. We're counting on you. Both: Sir, yes sir! The communicator was off and put it away. He turned to Pumbaa and says. Timon: Pumbaa, I know what we're gonna do today! Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue